Music Night
by Pricat
Summary: The gang have started a band and are preparing for Battle of the Bands but Zeebad is angry at the noise and wants to stop it anyway possible! Also Sam isn't acting like himself...
1. Rock on!

**.Music Night**

**Chapter One**

**Rock on!**

**Zebedee was very frustrated at the minute. It was another band rehearsal and as usual, everything was mucked up. The only one doing it right was Dylan as usual. He hoped nothing would be like this when they actually performed. But in his prison Zeebad was very annoyed. He was trying to have a snooze because he had trouble sleeping at night. The noise was making him more angry. "Curses! Who keeps making that terrible noise?" he said angrily. He then conjured up a snowy crystal ball to see what was going on. He saw Dougal and the others playing the instruments. "So they're the ones who're making that awful racket! I'm going to put a stop to it at once!" he yelled as he vanished.**

**Zebedee was with Sam. He was very stressed and tired at the moment because he too was having trouble sleeping at night. He then saw a blue flash of light as Zeebad appeared. This terrified Sam but Zebedee tensed up at this. He watched as Zeebad iced the band instruments so they couldn't play them and bother him with the noise. "What did you do that for? Unfreeze them now or e-else!" Sam said but stuttered. Zeebad laughed at this. He then pushed Sam to the ground. Zebedee then helped him up to his feet. "I iced them because your precious friends were bothering me with their noise!" he told him. He then scowled at Sam. "I'll see you later Sam!" he growled as he vanished back into the Roundabout. Zebedee wasn't happy about what Zeebad had done. He saw the look on Sam's face and understood. "Don't worry Sam. I won't let him hurt you! I know he made you do his evil work but let's just say the power of friendship weakens him. I wonder if I can unfreeze the instruments." He said calmly to him. Sam felt relieved by his words but was still worried. He knew that Zeebad could always reach him because of his weakness to evil because he followed orders easily. Because he was a soldier, the others thought he was brave and willing to fight but he wasn't like that. He was actually afraid but kept it hidden so others couldn't use it to their upper hand. He also was kind hearted and was friends with the others even though it took a little help from Zebedee. Zebedee understood that he was scared and nervous about Zeebad's threat but cared for Sam. After Zeebad had been put back inside his prison, the others couldn't tell if Sam was good or not but Zebedee had always thought the best of him. He watched as Sam went back on top of the Roundabout nervously. He was the one that guarded Zeebad. Florence and the others had seen Zebedee unfreeze the instruments and realised what had happened. Dylan saw anxiousness on Sam's face and wondered what was wrong. "Zeebad showed up and iced the instruments. He also threatened Sam about seeing him later. That's why he's so worried." Zebedee explained. Dylan was angry at this. "Zeebad always causes damage to my karma! Now he's trying to freak Sam out and wreck the band!" he said. The others agreed. Dylan then calmed down as he started playing the guitar. Zeebad watched this from his icy prison. "I'll show you "bad karma" when I destroy Music Night forever!" he thought angrily as his hand glowed with icy magic. **

**It was night time in the Village and everybody was asleep except for Zebedee. He could never sleep so well after Zeebad's last attempt to conquer the world and freeze it. Sam had fallen asleep on top of the Roundabout. Zeebad laughed at this as he appeared there and grabbed Sam's sleeping form. He brought him into his prison and strapped him to a table. "Now Zebedee will get a surprise when I'm through with you!" he cackled evilly as icy magic surrounded Sam. It then went into his chest where his diamond was and disappeared. Sam was beginning to awake. Zeebad then used some more of his magic and made him pass out. When he was finished, he put Sam back on top of the Roundabout again. He'd cast a Personality Modification spell on him which changed Sam's warm and loving personality into one of hate and power… Zebedee could tell something wasn't right but he didn't know what. But he could feel it coming from Sam. He then vanished and appeared on top of the Roundabout. He then put a gloved hand to his friend's chest. The cause of it was in his friend. "Oh No! Zeebad cast a Personality Modification Spell on you! He must be trying to get you to hurt the Village or something." He said. He then shot a blast of fiery magic at Sam's chest and it disappeared inside. Sam then woke up. "Hey Zeb what're you doing out here?" he asked curiously. "I had to put a spell on you to stop you from… from doing something bad, my friend." He told him sadly. Sam was confused by this. "What do you mean?" he asked Zebedee. He sighed before going on. "Zeebad… He did something to you. He cast a spell on you to change you on the inside to someone like him. But don't worry, I put a spell on you to stop it from affecting you. He must be up to something." He said to him. **

**Sam understood. Maybe he should leave the Village because of this. He saw the look on Zebedee's face. It was one of sadness mixed with anger. "But maybe… the power of friendship can help! You said it weakens Zeebad. But if it doesn't work, I… I might have to leave so that none of my friends get hurt." Sam told him. Zebedee froze in fear at this. He hoped the power of friendship could help or he'd lose his best friend. Zeebad laughed at thiks cruelly. "I've finally found old Zeb's weakness! Now nothing can stop me now!" he thought as he went to work… **


	2. Will of the heart

Music Night 

**Chapter Two**

**Will of the heart**

**Sam was worried. He didn't know what a Personality Modification Spell was but it must be bad if Zebedee had put a protection spell on him. He hoped it would work. Zebedee was with the others rehearsing as usual and smiled as he watched them. **

**Sam's POV**

**They look so happy and Zeb seems that way too even though Zeebad affects his happiness. I don't know what that spell does but I've got to fight it for his sake. He and I have been friends as long as I can remember and I don't want to hurt him. Also I don't want to destroy the other's trust in me. After Zeebad was… back in his prison, they didn't think they could trust me but Zebedee could. He knew I never did want to hurt them or the Village. But I hurt having to help that psychotic ice craving maniac and also that terrible moment when I had to watch as Zeebad sent my only friend to his icy grave but he survived and it stills hurts me. **

**If this doesn't work… then I'll have to leave so no one especially Zebedee gets hurt again. I would hate doing that to my best friend.**

**End POV**

**Zeebad had read his mind and laughed at this. He knew that was Sam's worst fear and got an idea. "I'm going to make it come true! It'll be wicked to watch Zebedee crushed as his best friend fights him!" he thought as he waited until night time. That way it was easier to control Sam so that he couldn't fight back. He then watched as Zebedee vanished off. "Zebedee you're in for a big surprise later!" he thought as his body glowed with icy magic.**

**Later it was night time. Mr Rusty and the others were asleep but Zebedee was still awake. He could feel something bad was about to happen but couldn't figure out what was wrong. He then heard evil laughter in his mind's ear. This made him freeze in terror. He then heard someone climb on the roof and was worried. He didn't know it was Sam. Zeebad was watching happily from his prison in the Roundabout. "I can't wait to see the look on Zebedee's face when he sees his friend helping me!" he cackled evilly. Zebedee then saw somebody enter his room. He was surprised to see Sam standing there with glowing blue eyes. "Sam! What's going on?" he said worriedly. He watched as he was hit by a blast of icy magic shot from Sam's hand. He was freaked out. He looked into his friend's eyes. His normal caring and love were gone from them and coldness and hate were in them instead. "I think you should stop him before he decides to destroy the Village!" a voice said from Sam's mouth. It was Zeebad's. That frightened him. "What've you done to him? Return him back to normal at once or I'll… I'll…" Zebedee said, his voice trailing. "Do what? If you destroy me, you destroy Sam! That spell connects him to me so I would think twice about destroying me if I were you!" Zeebad said to him. Zebedee had a choice to make. He could destroy Zeebad but it would mean destroying Sam and that's something he just couldn't do or let Zeebad go free and watch as the world got frozen. "You'd better go now before I change my mind. Besides I would never hurt Sam! He's my friend." Zebedee told him angrily. Zeebad laughed evilly as Sam got out of there. Zebedee sighed sadly as Sam woke up. He was very confused by what he was doing in his mate's house. He saw Zebedee clutch his arm in pain. He realised what had happened. "I'm sorry Zeb. I should just leave. That way nobody else will get hurt." He said sadly as he left. Zebedee then went off after him. He then saw Sam go back his post on top of the Roundabout. There was a look of regret in his eyes as he looked at him. Zeebad watched the scene between the two friends laughing manically. "This is perfect! I've got Zeb where I want him. I can destroy Music Night by this!" he said. "What's going on?" a voice asked. It was Mr Rusty. He'd heard Zebedee talking to Sam and wondered what was wrong. He saw tears in Sam's eyes. "He made a mistake that's all but he thinks he should leave but that would make everybody unhappy." Zebedee told him. He understood. **

**He went back into his house worried for Sam. He knew that Zeebad had done something to him. He hoped that Sam would reconsider leaving the Village. Zebedee couldn't sleep at the minute especially after Zeebad's attack. **

**Zebedee's POV**

**I can't believe Zeebad used Sam, mi amigo to aid him in getting rid of me. I can't let him leave! That would be too hard for me to take seeing as we've been friends for so long. I must get through to him before he does something he regrets.**

**End POV**

**Zeebad then woke up. He then vanished from sight and landed on the top of the Roundabout. Sam was woken up by this. He was angry to see Zeebad before him. "What do you want? You've already ruined my friendship with Zeb! So in the morning I'm leaving! That way I can't hurt the others or the Village." He yelled. Zebedee heard that and was startled by this. He had to move fast before Sam left for good. His left arm was broken and in a sling but he didn't blame Sam for it. **

**He hoped this would work or he would lose the only one who understood him as a friend and not some powerful being with magic. **


	3. Sleep Springing

Music Night 

Ch 3

Sam couldn't sleep that night as he stood huard on top of the Roundabout. His head was too full of memories. Zebedee then appeared beside him. "Why're you up here? I said I'm leaving the Village when the sun rises and that's final." He told his friend looking away from him. "Sam last night wasn't your fault. It's Zeebad's. If you leave… then I'll lose my best friend. I know his spell connects him to you but what if I tried breaking it? Would you not leave if that happened?" he told him.

Sam thought about it for a second. "Try it. But if it doesn't work, I'll leave for the Village's safety and more importantly yours." He answered softly. Zebedee smiled sadly as he put a gloved hand to his friend's chest where his diamond was and thought hard as magic glowed brightly from him. "_This has to work. The last time I attempted this spell, Zeebad ended up wanting to freeze the world. I don't want to imagine what would happen to you Sam if I fail again."_ He thought as he opened his eyes and the magic vanished.

"Did it work?" Sam asked him nervously. Zebedee could no longer feel evil pulses come from his friend and smiled warmly. "Yes it did but I'm worried about you staying here on the Roundabout. Here you're an easy target for Zeebad's magic but not if you come with me." He replied warmly as they vanished in a flash of light. Zeebad was angry. "How could he break the very spell he couldn't twenty five years ago? It's not possinle! Don't worry Zebedee , I'll still get my revenge on you." He hissed evilly.

Sam was relieved. He was in Zebedee's house. Only he saw sadness in his friend's eyes. "It's just… a long time ago, Zeebad had that very spell cast on him but… it didn't work and it left lasting scars on the both of us." He said softly. "What do you mean? I don't understand." Sam replied to him. He sighed sadly before going on. "I had to fight him and I imprisoned him inside the Roundabout and he was left with hate and evil desires but I was left with terrible nightmares about this." He explained to him as he fell asleep. Sam felt sorry for him.

Sam's POV 

Poor Zeb. I necer knew he hurt so much from defeating and imprisoning Zeebad in the Roundabout long ago. But if he cast the spell on me and it worked, he could do the same for Zeebad. I hope he'll be okay.

_End POV_.

The next morning he was woken up by the sound of rain. This worried him. The only time that it rained was when somebody in the Village was sad. He realised that it was Zebedee. He went outside to find his friend lying on the grass. He never knew that his friend sleep walked or sleep sprung. He then watched as Zebedee opened his eyes and yawned. "How did I get out here? Oh no! I slee[ sprung again. That only happens when I have bad dreams. I'm sorry I worried you ." he told Sam. He then walked with him to the village square beside the Roundabout. Dylan and the others were rehearsaing their act for the Battle of the Bands. Dam smirked at Dougal and the others playing the instruments. Zeebad then put his blue skinned hands over his ears at the noise. He saw that Zebedee was still tired and watched as he lay on the grass for a nap and smiled evilly as he cast a bad dream spell and sent it into Zebedee's mind.

Sam watched as Zebedee tossed and turned in his sleep. Sam watched as his friend got up and bounced off. He was worried and followed him. He realised Zebedee was asleep. "Zeebad must've done this. I've got to wake him up." he thought as he tried to wake him up, He watched as he went into the Roundabout. "Zeb wake up! Zeebad's making you do this. You've gotta wake up before he makes you do something bad." Sam told him gently but then he fell onto the ground hit by a blast of his friend's magic. He hoped he could help Zebedee the way he helped him...


End file.
